


H is for Heavenly Intervention

by Rinkafic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened after the events of Angel’s Rise</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Heavenly Intervention

The walls of the Sanctum shook, reflecting the rage of the Seraphim as he arrived. “Cecilia Deveraux, you have overstepped your position!”

She turned to face him, and there was not a shred of humility or guilt in her manner, which only served to irritate the angel more. “In what manner, Seraphim Yaloyse?”

“Do not play coy with me! You have been to the Probability Chamber again.”

“Yes.”

“You do not deny it?”

She crossed her arms and stared at him with incredulity, “Lying is a sin, Seraphim.”

The walls shook again with his anger. “Cecilia.” She merely blinked at him innocently with wide brown eyes. “Very well, we shall start at the beginning. You brought Evan Lorne back to the Sanctum needlessly.”

“I was tasked with hunting the renegade. I saw this as the most expedient method of doing so, who better to hunt the copy than the original from which it was created?”

“A mortal.”

“A Protector.”

Yaloyse barely held onto his anger as he faced the errant Protector. “This was a task well within your abilities. You did not need Evan Lorne. You are perfectly capable of fetching the poppet from Earth.”

“Hunting it would have taken time. Time in which it would have gathered the element it needs to become a Walker. Need I remind you that should it become a Walker, it becomes infinitely more difficult to capture?”

He was willing to concede the point, barely. “You manipulated the situation.”

“In what way, Serephim?”

“You checked the probability, you brought David Parrish here.”

She shook her head. “I did not. I summoned Lorne. Parrish was brought inadvertently.”

“The probability that Parrish would be swept up in a summons…”

“I did not have access to those statistics, Seraphim.”

He pointed a finger at her in warning for interrupting him. “Nevertheless, Parrish was brought here and changed before his time.”

“Days, Seraphim.”

“You cannot know that!”

“The probability was 99% that David Parrish would die at the hands of the Wraith.”

“Your interference brought about a soulbonding, Cecilia!”

She shrugged. “I could not have known that would be the outcome, Serephim.”

“Do not play this game with me, Cecelia, you are far too clever to have not manipulated these events.” He raised a hand to ward off another statement of innocence. “While it might have been only days before David Parrish was to take up his mantle, Evan Lorne was decades from that time.”

Dropping the charade, Cecelia clenched her jaw and said tightly, “Parrish’s death would have had a profound effect on Lorne, a negative effect.”

“His future was murky, the Probability unclear. You changed events; you deliberately pushed those souls together, decades before they were meant to meet again.”

Cecelia stomped her foot. “And now, Evan’s future is no longer in doubt, is it? No longer murky. Did he not deserve a chance, Serephim? All the souls he protected through the years, all those he brought back to the light. Would you deny him this?”

“Balance. Free will.”

“Love,” Cecelia countered. “I acted out of love for my friend. Punish me if you must, but given the opportunity, I would not change events. Yes, I brought him here, but I told him nothing, I gave him no indication of what was to come. What Lorne did here, how he reacted, was all his own free will. He did what he did for Love of David Parrish.”

She had an answer for everything and it frustrated the Seraphim. “Balance.”

“Would you prefer the soul of a Protector be lost to the darkness? I know my friend, Serephim. The loss of David would have opened the door for despair and hatred in him. By the time their souls met again, it might have been from opposite sides of the chasm. The soulbonding might never have happened. That was a Probability I could not endure. I love my friend too much. He loves David too much.”

“The Balance has been altered.”

“To the good. They are stronger together, they are a force for the light.”

“What has been done cannot be sundered. Do not ever, ever, presume to interfere in such a manner again, Protector. Your access to the Probability Chamber is to be curtailed and monitored. You will not speak of this matter to anyone. Do not force me to step in and levy a punishment.”

“No, Seraphim.” As the Seraphim took his leave, he missed the Protector’s heavy sigh of relief. CeCe had played the odds and won. Heaven would not intervene and undo, she had made too good a case. Evan would have his David.

 

The End


End file.
